1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy vehicle for children, and particularly to a vehicle for children improved to allow a variety of manners of use of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among vehicles for children having two front wheels and two rear wheels, there are those which have their front wheels adapted to be steered by the manipulation of the steering handles. Such vehicles for children having steerable front wheels are advantageous to train the motor nerve. However, for a very young child the steerable arrangement of front wheels is undesirable from the standpoint of safety. Therefore, it is desired to provide an unsteerable arrangement when a child is very young and a steerable arrangement at the proper time in the course of growth of the child. To this end, it is desirable that a single vehicle for children can be modified selectively to provide any one of said two arrangements and that making this modification is simple.
As a different type of such vehicles for children, there is one having a manual push handle attached to the rear of the vehicle body. This handle is used, for example, when a grown-up pushes the vehicle with a child placed therein to amuse the child or when a child pushes the vehicle. As considered from such manner of use of the vehicle employing the handle, the steerable arrangement described above is not desirable from the standpoint of operability and for this reason the front wheels have been made to be unsteerable. If, however, such handle can be easily removed, the vehicle for children may be changed into one having a pleasing external appearance by removing the handle when a manual push operation is not intended.
Such a change into a vehicle for children having a pleasing external appearance would also be practical and economical. At the same time, however, the vehicle for children has become inoperable by anyone but children. If so, the child would desire a freer maneuverability, namely the ability to steer the front wheels by means of the steering wheel.